A Blair and Serena Holiday
by ForeverStrawberryandBanana
Summary: Blair is celebrating Chanukah for Cyrus is part of the family, but she freaks out when she hears she won't be getting presents. Then Serena pretends to be Chuck. While Chuck makes a surprise visit. A heart-warming holiday story, to fill your gg addiction!


**BS Holiday**

**(Blair and Serena Holiday)**

By ForeverStrawberryandBanana

_Part I, Part II, Part III, Part IV, Part V, Part VI, and Part VII_

Disclaimer: I do not own the series of Gossip Girl or produce the show on television

Rated T: Mild language and Situation

_Authors notes, thanks, extra information at end of the story_

**WARNING: **FOR ALL WHO BELIEVE IN S ANTA CLAUSE, PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS STORY!

_

* * *

_

**TO FIND OUT WHEN NEW STORIES ARE COMING OUT, INFORMATION ON WHEN NEW CHAPTERS ARE RELEASED, ETC, CHECK OUT MY PROFILE FOR ALL THE DETAILS.**

* * *

**Part I**

It was late in the afternoon before I get acquainted with my new holiday celebration. Tomorrow at sunset I will be celebrating Chanukah with my new step-father Cyrus. My parents were planning on celebrating it with both of our families. I couldn't refuse.

Serena would probably come for Aaron would probably bring her; it was going to extremely incredible.

I only knew of one thing with Chanukah and that was the eight days of presents. Did I mention eight days! I didn't know if I would be giving up Christmas. But I didn't care. A new family meant new traditions. I learned that at Thanksgiving. It was taught to let change, but I managed.

"Blair darling," my mother said.

I looked up at her while we were sitting down at the dinner table eating lunch. "Yes?" I must have been so caught up with the ideas and everything about this season I couldn't focus on reality.

"Cyrus and I were wondering what you would think about not getting any presents this year?"

My jaw dropped. "What?" I shouted.

Cyrus's round head was in my view now along with his voice. "We just think it would be nice if we give presents that need them."

"I need them," I replied. "I need them. What's Chanukah without presents?"

"Blair darling, it's about family."

"Mother, you can't be serious. So I'm supposed to light candles without the hope of receiving any presents for EIGHT days?" I hissed and then laughed to take the tension away from me. "Is this a prank you're pulling?"

Cyrus spoke. "No Blair. We will make this a wonderful Chanukah without the presents. It's after all about giving and family, mainly about appreciation."

"I appreciate presents," I declared.

"So do others, but some others can't afford for appreciation."

"Mother," I stammered. "Stop this sick joke."

"This is no joke."

I got out of my seat and headed for the staircase. "I'm leaving. I can't handle this sick twisted humor you have acquired since marriage."

I didn't look back.

**Part II**

"Serena," Eric said as he nudged me.

"I'm awake," I murmured as I sat up on my queen size bed. "What is it?"

"It's Blair." He handed me the phone and headed out.

"Serena!" Blair shouted. I had to hold the phone away from my ear so I wouldn't get the excess volume. "I've come to the living nightmare of all time."

"What? You found out that Santa Clause doesn't exist?"

"He doesn't?" I paused for a moment not knowing if Blair actually didn't know. "Of course I knew that Serena. It's worse."

"It couldn't be," I said.

"But it is." There was silence. I could hear Blair sniffle. "I will not be getting any presents this year."

"Why? That seems so unlikely."

"I know. That's why I thought they were playing a cruel and sick joke on me. But when I looked in the Dorinda's room to see my presents again they were gone."

"The presents?"

"YES! The presents," Blair said. "No the cleaning supplies."

"Sorry. I'm a little tired."

"They probably donated my presents already. Or worse returned them and gave away the money."

"It's not bad Blair. You practically have the world."

"No I don't," she retorted. "I don't have everything."

"Like what?'

She paused for a moment. "Chuck."

I was taken by surprise. We hadn't seen Chuck in a while. He had disappeared from our lives. Vanished. I felt bad for Chuck. He needed a family. Not only to feel warm inside when the snow falls, but to have as support in hard times. Chuck needed to be with us, his family even thought he didn't see it like that.

"Blair you have everything material wise you want," I corrected myself.

"Still. I thought this Chanukah was going to be well… splendid. And without presents… "She drifted away and the phone left a buzzing sound.

"Blair?" I looked at the screen. She had ended the call.

**Part III**

I sat in my room sobbing.

"I'm sallow," I confessed. "I'm sallow of being sallow."

I leaded against the wall. I could see myself in the mirror what was hanging on my door. My mascara was running and my hair was a mess. I couldn't get any lower than now.

The phone was still in my grasp, hardly. My arms were spread out as I lead against the wall with one leg long on the hard wood floor.

I remembered my search for my presents. The hunt was fun. I had found what I was looking for. I never did look inside. I had no ability to wrap presents so it would be pointless in opening. But I did find them. I could guess what each box contained by the size and the stupid trick which people shake the box.

I always thought that was ridiculous but it worked. I first guessed a new Eleanor special. My mother made me another simply gorgeous outfit. Of course I couldn't see through the box, but I could sense the perfect hem and everything.

Every present that they got was wonderful. It made me long for Chanukah. I sulked more. "I shouldn't be like this," I cried. "I shouldn't care so much about presents. I'm old enough to not care."

I laughed, at what I was saying. I was saying total BS. I did care deep down. I knew presents were to help me get through my obsession with Chuck. Presents lifted my spirit just enough to leave the pain of Chuck. I needed comfort, which my parents were denying me at my time of need.

I managed it lift myself up. Everything was black in my world. I sat on the stool in front of my beauty station. In the antique music box, I found the note from Chuck. It was perfectly folded into fours as I did before I put into the music box the night I found it.

My heart broke once again seeing the note. I starred at his writing, so untidy and yet so unremarkable to me. I needed a cure.

What I needed was presents too. I got up a slipped into something comfier. I headed out of my room still wobbly.

"Blair." I heard my mother.

"Don't want to talk," I said firmly. "I'm going out. And I don't know when I'm going to be back."

I truly had no idea when I was going to be back. I didn't care if it was for a very long time, even if I missed the first night of Chanukah or the other seven days to come after. There was no use in coming back.

I walked out of my so called house and onto the streets. I hailed a taxi and stepped inside.

**Part IV**

Blair was my best friend and she couldn't go miserable for Chanukah. I knew what I was going to do. It was such a good plan, but there were many flaws. I was going to hunt down Chuck and bring him to Blair. It would be Blair's present that would triumph everything. That would replace her need for any material objects she would have acquired.

I was already in a taxi going to every bar I could find. The first stop I had no luck. The club owner said he never saw Chuck.

The second bar I went to, had seen Chuck. They didn't tell me where he went, but at least I knew he was alive two nights ago. This was like chasing a goose. I've always hated goose hunts.

Of course I had to check the Palace. But he wasn't there. There was no where Chuck could be. He must have been hopping bars, clubs, and hotels. Chuck was probably drowning himself in alcohol and room service.

I was tired at the seventh bar I stopped at. Right when I got into the bright yellow taxi, a perfect idea came into my head. It was perfect. It would leave Blair happy inside. Not as happy as seeing Chuck in real life but it would leave her satisfied. I didn't know if it would harm anything in the future for I was going to be doing something unlike me, but more Blair if she was going to do something nice.

"Stop," I hollered to the taxi driver. We pulled up to Tiffany and Company. I had some shopping to do.

There were million of diamonds to choose from. I needed something Chuck like. Something he would pick out for Blair. There were too many.

"Hello," a snooty sales clerk said. "May I help you?"

"Yes. I'm looking for a nice present. Something that says I still love you."

She showed me to some watches. "No. Not for a guy, but for a lady."

She looked at me strangely. "I'm buying this for my brother." Again she looked at me. The sales clerk had the most perverted mind on the earth. "I'm helping my brother buy jewelry for his girlfriend."

I couldn't believe I had to say it all. Finally she showed me to some necklaces. They were all lovely. I knew Blair loved emeralds, rubies, and topaz. Blair looked beautiful in ruby.

I looked at the ruby necklace. It had diamonds surrounding the heart shaped ruby in the center. I then looked at the price. It was a large number, but wasn't too large for me to bail out of my plan. Anything was worth Blair's happiness. She was my friend and I had to make it up to her. After all I did ditch her when I left and she has been there for me.

The sales clerk rang me out. I left with the turquoise blue box. It was now time to have Chuck send it to her, well at least make it look like Chuck sent it to her.

**Part V**

I was sitting in the taxi. I had no where I wanted to go. I couldn't go to Serena. She was probably with her family before they celebrated Christmas. The Humphreys' I wouldn't even dare to go to. Then Nate's family, but I doubt they want me to join them. I had no one.

It was hopeless to go anywhere. I just had to face the fact that I had to be a bigger person and suck it up with the no presents. There were more people needing presents, even worse, needing money to survive. I was the worse person in the world. I wanted material objects where other only wanted food to live. Some don't even complain about presents. I was the worse. Worse person ever I repeated.

It was alright that my parents were going to give away my presents. It was for the better. It is a tough time for many people and we have to be thankful for what we have.

I stepped out of the taxi and headed upstairs.

When I got upstairs I saw my mother and Cyrus sitting at the dinner table both idle.

"Blair darling," she smiled and so did Cyrus.

I let it all out. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to freak out about the presents. I was being selfish and I shouldn't have. It was a ridiculous thing for me to do." I sighed.

"It's alright Blair. We were never mad at you," Cyrus smiled.

"But you should be. I was selfish and Chanukah is all about giving."

"It's not all about giving, it's about being thankful. I never did tell you the story did I? About the light that stayed on for eight days. And that's why we have Chanukah for eight days."

I shook my head.

"Well I must. Chanukah is the happiest time of the year, at least I believe so. Aaron believes this too. Besides Blair Chanukah hasn't started, in twenty-four hours it will."

"Oh Cyrus." I gave him a big hug. "I want you all to give away my presents to those who need them. I don't need anything. I have you guys."

They both smiled at me and we had a big Blair sandwich.

**Part VI**

It had been twenty-four hours and I was filled with glee. The room was dark as I started lighting the candles. Everyone started to say the prayer. Then we all opened our presents. I knew my parents didn't get me anything, but Aaron and Serena did.

I opened Aaron's gift. It was a camera. "Thanks." I didn't know when I was going to be using a camera but it wasn't too late to start.

Then I opened Serena's. It was wrapped messy but I knew Serena wrapped presents just like me, terribly. "You shouldn't have." It was so adorable, the cutest black boots that I've ever seen.

I gave Aaron new paintbrushes. I had no clue what artists wanted, so I went simply and bought him expensive paintbrushes. "They weren't cheap," I teased. Serena then opened her present I got her which was a new cashmere sweater and a new Burberry coat.

Aaron didn't receive any presents either, well at least as I thought from Eleanor and Cyrus.

In a few minutes Dorinda came into the room. She was loaded with presents.

"I don't understand?"

"Dorinda caught you sneaking a peak at the presents. So we thought we would trick you," my mother laughed.

"But all that to trick me?"

"I told you I was tricky," Cyrus chuckled.

I gave him a smirk. "You guys are sneaky, but wait until April's fool's day. I'll get you two."

I opened my presents. Yes they were everything I guessed. Surprisingly I didn't feel satisfied or warmed by the comfort of my new items. "What's wrong Blair?"

It didn't feel the same. "I don't know. I guess I got use to the idea of giving away my presents."

"Don't worry darling. Cyrus told me you would probably feel bad so we've donated the amount your gifts are worth to families in need."

I smiled at the news.

Dorinda came back into the room. "Miss Blair. There is something for you."

I stood up and Dorinda handed me a box. There was a card with black ink saying Blair. I opened it quickly.

It read

_Blair, Happy Chanukah._

_Chuck._

I looked with a sense of relief and happiness. It was Chuck. I hadn't seen him in a long time but he gave me a gift. Memories of him buying jewelry for my birthday rose back. A tear fell onto my cheek as I opened my present. "It's beautiful."

Everyone around me gazed and admired the jewelry.

After we all were done, we played a game of dreidel which lasted for a very long time. Serena was bad at this game. Those you would think she would be good at gambling. Surprisingly Dorinda won and got all the chocolate money. It was a blast.

**Part VII**

After Serena and Aaron left and my parents were upstairs I started to head up too. Before I went up I looked at the round coffee table where the mail was. It was a bad habit I got into. I started flipping through the mail until I got to an envelope. On it was Blair written in very messy handwriting in deep black ink.

* * *

**I know it's surprising but all authors love REVIEWS/ FEEDBACK (especially moi), so please take time and write just one. Also any errors on my part let me know and I will fix them asap. (After all I wrote this story on a snow day.)**

* * *

Author's Notes:

I hope you liked this story. I thought I would make a holiday special for all you readers who loved gossip girl and in the holiday spirit. It's something quick and fun to read, well at least that's what I hoped for. Anyways I hope you liked the story and have a great holiday, maybe a little heart warming like hot coco.

I know my little warning of do not read if you believe in Santa Clause, but I had to do it. I didn't want a little kid having their ideal of Santa being crushed by reading this.

Yes, this chapter takes place after the episode O Brother, Where Bart Thou? It's perfect for it's around the Holidays (in real life) and because Gossip Girl won't come back till Jan. 5th, plus something to fill your Gossip Girl addiction through the Holidays.

Yes I know there are a lot of parts, but I thought it would be easier to find where you are if you ever just like to read a little section at a time, plus it breaks it up nicely. I'll be quite now.

I wish you all a happy holiday and new years!

Thanks:

To all of you who read this

And those who also love the Holidays

Music:

Surprisingly I don't listen to holiday music while writing this or really ever; well I attempt to sing some holiday songs during Christmas and Chanukah.

Anyways for your curiosity while writing I was listening to:

Circus (song) – Britney Spears

Heartless (song) – Kanye West

The Fame (album) – Lady Gaga

Good Girl Gone Bad: reloaded (album) –Rihanna

Hot Fuss (album) – The Killers

They are very good songs. We all have different musical taste, but all in common is writers love to listen to music as they write. Well at least the writer's most.

* * *

_**Check back soon, for more of our stories/chapters or for quicker purposes subscribe to us. Feedback/ Reviews are much appreciated and are welcomed; they will really help us improve our stories/ chapters.**_

_**

* * *

**_

If you liked this story, you will love **Cherry BOOM BOOM**, for it's another Blair and Serena with a little Chuck. There is adventure and wild events that happen inn Cherry BOOM BOOM. Plus it's a great read while you are bored or can't fill your Gossip Girl addiction!


End file.
